1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to: an image blur correcting unit which is suitably used as a camera shake correcting mechanism for an image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera, a camera-equipped portable telephone; an image blur correcting device comprising the image blur correcting unit; an image pickup apparatus comprising the image blur correcting device; and a portable equipment having the image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, in digital cameras and the like, various camera shake correcting mechanisms are employed in order to suppress a disturbance of a photographed image due to a camera shake of the user, or the like (see JP-A-7-274056, JP-A-2005-326807 and Japanese Patent No. 2,612,371).
As such camera shake correcting mechanism, in the related art, there is a so called gimbal mechanism in which a holding module for holding an imaging lens can be swung in pitching and yawing directions.
In the gimbal mechanism disclosed in JP-A-7-274056, however, freely rotating rotary joints or the like must be placed in four places, or upper, lower, right, and left portions of a holding module. Therefore, a camera shake correcting mechanism inevitably tends to be increased in size. When the size of the mechanism is tried to be reduced, there arises an inconvenience that bearing portions for the rotary joints, and the like are weakened.